The Gambler: Jim & Amy
by EclecticEssense
Summary: Against all odds, Jim pays off the loan sharks about to kill him for not paying his 260,000 debt. Now a free man, Jim must make amends with his student and girlfriend, Amy, after breaking things off to protect her from being killed by the loan sharks as well. (Not a Kill Bill story but there was no category for The Gambler. Sorry!)


*** So not a popular story (I actually couldn't find a single fanfiction for The Gambler), but I absolutely fell in love with the 2014 remake, particularly with Jim and Amy's relationship. I recommend watching the movie before reading this. It'll probably get no views but god I love them together! Enjoy***

Chapter 1

The sun was just beginning to rise as Jim caught sight of Amy's run down apartment building. He had sprinted all night, for the first time in years feeling alive. He was a man reborn, free from debt or self-loathing or suicidal depression. There would be time to enjoy this newfound energy later, but one thought overpowered all others: _her_.

When Neville had threatened to kill him, it was fine. Jim understood quite well that he had gotten himself into such a dangerous predicament, and even wanted it to be that way deep down so he wouldn't have to kill himself on his own. He took the beatings and threats like water off of a duck's back. But everything changed when they threatened Amy, "the pretty little blonde girl".

Something snapped in him that he would not, _could not_ , allow it. He couldn't imagine such an innocent, talented student to have her life thrown away due to a selfish gambling debt. Even moreso, he couldn't imagine losing her- not being able to drive out to the desert, not talk endlessly about literature, not see her smile or feel her touch. He had pushed her away, told her goodbye for her own safety- and it hurt more than Neville or Mr. Lee's mens' blows to see her heart break in front of him.

But now, he would make amends. He knew he'd never hurt her like that again, and every second of running was a second closer to telling her how he really felt.

Jim stopped as he neared the apartment complex, panting and soaked in sweat made cold by the morning air. He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and paused. After a few moments, he smiled and continued his sprint up to her apartment.

Amy gazed dismally out the window. There were piles of books and papers strewn about her desk, which she tried but gave up studying. It had been days since she's seen Jim, after he'd told her to leave him alone and goodbye. She hadn't realized how attached she had become until he was gone. Amy shook her head, unsuccessfully trying to rid herself of her thoughts for him. _It was stupid to fall for a teacher. How could you be so stupid?_ She sighed, and began gazing out the window when she heard a knock on the door.

 _Go away_ , she thought. She didn't think or care who it was, but after a few seconds, more knocks ensued. She forced herself from her chair and called out, "Coming!"

The door opened, and Amy hadn't a second to register what was happening.

'Ji-" she stammered, but he cut her off with a kiss so passionate that Amy nearly tripped backwards, being so taken aback. Jim grabbed her and pulled her tighter, running one hand through her blonde hair and another pulling their bodies as close together as he could. Amy tried feebly to push him away, still angry and confused as to why he broke up with her, but he only bombarded her with more hot, wet kisses. He grabbed her arms to keep her from flailing, and she eventually stopped pushing him and returned the kiss. He placed his hands under her thighs and lifted her so that her legs were wrapped around him. Their kisses became more ragged, as his tongue hungrily pleaded for entry to her mouth. Jim lost his balance and the two collapsed onto her small bed, parting lips.

'Jim… what are you-"

'Amy, I love you" he panted. She looked at him with confusion, and he answered her questioning eyes.

'No more lies, no more secrets, no more gambling. I'm sorry, more sorry than I've ever been and I was an idiot to treat you like that. Amy, I love you so, so much."

Amy paused and looked at him in happy disbelief. Tears began to well in her eyes as the two looked at each other lovingly.

'I love you too" she choked out. Jim's heart could have burst right there.

'I love thee with a love that shall not die, till the sun grows cold and the stars grow old*" he mumbled into the nape of her neck, gently kissing her up and down. He gave her a final deep kiss, and the two laughed and curled together, lazily falling asleep.

*William Shakespeare

***I hope someone out there likes Jim and Amy as much as I do… It's my first fanfic and I hope you enjoyed!***


End file.
